1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe for the noncontact measurement of electric or magnetic field strengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reaction-free vectorial field strength measurements such as within hollow conductors or high voltage zones require spot probes. When a high field strength is measured in a high voltage zone, the risk of shock to the measuring personnel must be avoided.